Valentine's Date
by Cybermals
Summary: A 1-shot of a Valentine's date with Caskett. Just some fluff. Please R & R.


**(A/N This is my first attempt at a Castle fic, so constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not going to specifically say which season this is in, because I prefer leaving it up to you. It IS after Probable Cause, so both Ryan and Esposito know about Caskett.**

**To my Friends readers, I haven't forgotten about you. I know I haven't touched Season 12 in quite a while, but I've had a horrible case of Writer's Block, as well as higher priorities getting in my way. Episode 14 is ½ done, but I have no idea how long until it's finished. If you've stuck with me this long, I thank you and ask that you please bear with me a little longer. If you're willing to do so, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.)**

Beckett sat in her chair, eyeing the clock as it continued ticking toward 5:00, and the end of her shift. She could barely contain her excitement at the thought of seeing Castle, wondering what plan he had cooked up for Valentine's Day. Seeing the minute hand sitting on 11, Beckett began to drum her fingers on her desk and muttering to herself. "Come on, come on…" she muttered. Ryan and Esposito, noticing her fidgeting, walked over with grins on their faces.

"What's up, Beckett?" asked Ryan, as he sat on the corner of her desk. "Got a hot date planned with Castle tonight?" "Should we reserve the laser tag room at Q-Zars again?" asked Esposito. He and Ryan began laughing and high-fived each other, remembering Castle's last date with her. Beckett just glared at them.

"Don't you two have something better to be doing, than reminding me of Castle's last date idea?" she asked.

"Actually, no," replied Esposito. "Ryan's waiting for Jenny to call, and I've got a date with my X Box tonight. So until 5:00 hits, we're all yours."

"Which reminds me," said Ryan, as he handed Beckett a present. "Castle asked me to give this to you, and to tell you it's your Valentine's Day present."

"See?" said Beckett, as she unwrapped her present. "Rick is a sensitive, sweet man who knows wha-" Beckett paused, as she beheld the present she had received: a Nebula 9 blaster. Her face settling into a look the two detectives knew all too well from her interrogation of suspects, Beckett stood up. "Would you two excuse me?" she asked, as she stomped off toward the elevator. Ryan and Esposito watched her go. "Oh, he's a dead man," said Ryan.

"Yeah," replied Esposito. "Hey, if Beckett kills him, I'm calling dibs on the Ferrari!"

"Wait a second!" said Ryan. "Why are you getting that car? I love that car! I baby the hell out of that thing every time he lets me borrow it!"  
"Bro, you're married. And a Ferrari is a chick magnet. That car needs to go to a single guy like me."

"Not likely!" The two walked off, arguing.

Beckett got off the elevator and stomped toward the door to Castle's loft, still fuming at the Valentine's present he had gotten her. Standing outside the door, Beckett began pounding on it. "Castle, open this damn door!" she yelled. "And you had better have one hell of an explanation fo-" Once again, Beckett found herself at a loss for words as Castle opened the door, but this time, it was due to the scene before her.

The loft was glowing in the soft light of the candles sitting on the table, which was set for two. Soft jazz music was playing the background, as she stepped inside. "Castle, what is this?"

"Dinner," he replied, as he shut the door. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour, so it's not quite ready."

Beckett took in the scene, before turning to face him. "Is this another setup for one of your schemes?" she asked. "Because if this is anything like the Q-Zars date, I am going to kick your ass."

"It's not," replied Castle, as he took her coat. "Why would you even think that?"  
"Because of the present you had for me at the precinct," she said, taking a glass of wine from him. Castle snickered.

"Kate, I set that up as a red herring, to keep you from guessing what your real present was." Reaching into his pocket, Castle pulled out a thin white box with a red ribbon on it. Glancing suspiciously at him, Beckett opened the box, only to gasp at the diamond bracelet inside. "Castle…" she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she replied, pulling it out to put on her wrist. "But I left your present back at my apartment."

"Tell you what," he said. "You can give that to me on my birthday. But if you want to give me a present tonight, how about you show me your trick with ice?"

Beckett smiled. "It's a date," she whispered, kissing him.


End file.
